· Misery Is A Butterfly ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Él se había ido dejandola destrozada. La vida de Bella no podía ser más dolorsa hasta que nuevas personas llegan a Forks. Vampiros. Bella empieza a relacionarse con ellos sin poder evitarlo, ¿Qué pasará cuando los Cullen regresen? ¿Y Victoria?
1. Elephant Woman

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Steph Meyer, que mas quisiera yo. Yo solo me dedico a escribir marihuandas, sin animo de lucro, solo satisfacción personal.

Perdonenme ^^

****Edición: 19/07/09**

Este capítulo ha sido editado, he mejorado un poco la puntuación y_ casi_ perfeccionado la ortografía, pues debido a una revisión que me hicieron, noté que todavía tenía algunos fallos. En especial en la puntuación (aunque pienso que no ha quedado muy bien)

**M**isery **I**s **A ****B**utterfly

**C**apitulo 1

**E**lephant **W**oman

**-------------------------------------**

_— **B**ella, no quiero que me acompañes_

— ¿Tú... no... me quieres?

— Claro, Siempre te amare... de alguna manera. Pero lo que paso la otra noche hizo que me diera cuenta de que es hora de cambiar. Porque... estoy cansado de pretender ser algo que no soy, Bella. No soy humano.

— No me convienes Bella. Prometo que sera la ultima vez que me veas. No regresaré. No te pondré de nuevo en esto. Puedes ir ahora con tu vida si ninguna interferencia mía. Sera como si nunca hubiera existido.

Recordé aquellas palabras y sentí como la herida que tanto trabajo me había costado sanar se abría un poco. Dolía mucho. Y aunque trataba de no recordar ese día, venía a mis recuerdos sin más. Hacía medio año que se habían ido y yo aún no me podía recuperar, aunque Edward había dicho que el tiempo curaba las heridas, no había sido así conmigo. Lo supe desde el principio.

Los días siguientes a su partida un poco de esperanza creció dentro de mi. Aún no quería aceptar que se había ido, y me convencí de que regresaría por mi, porque él nunca me dejaría, no podíamos vivir uno sin el otro. Quería convencerme de que que todo lo que había dicho era mentira. Pero no fue así. Los días pasaron, yo me fui muriendo lentamente, me marchité por dentro. Todo lo demás dejo de existir para mi, sólo existían sus recuerdos. Me fui aislando de todos, se preocupaban por mi y los ignore, no quería sentirme peor.

Suspire mientras me movía para ver que hora era. Ya me había acostumbrado a no poder dormir. Eran las siete de la mañana, dentro de una hora entraba al instituto. Me levanté con desanimo y pereza de mi cama, y fui hacia la ventana. Ya había amanecido, y aunque había escasos rayos de sol, estaba nublado como siempre. Era otro deprimente y aburrido día en Forks.

Saqué mi ropa de los cajones y me fui directo al baño para ducharme. El agua caliente terminó de despertarme, pero no me reconfortó demasiado. Me sequé sin ninguna prisa y después de me puse mi ropa; una sencilla blusa negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla y mis converse clásicos. Fui hacia el espejo del baño y me miré, practicamente estaba muerta en vida. Era más pálida de lo normal, mis ojos chocolate habían perdido todo brillo y ahora mostraban una profunda tristeza y dolor. No teníaa rastro de vida, toda se había ido aquel día.

Suspiré y comencé a pasarme el cepillo por mi cabello para aplacarlo, aunque en realidad no ponía mucha atención en ello. Una vez que tuve un aspecto un poco aceptable, salí del baño y bajé las escaleras. Charlie ya no estaba, ya se había ido a trabajar, y yo estaba agradecida por ello. Odiaba que todas las mañanas evitara mirarme demasiado, le dolía verme en este estado. Y también a mi, pero aun así no hacia nada para mejorar. Ya me había amenazado un montón de veces con mandarme a Phoenix. Pero poco me importaba ya, y como él notó esto, dejo de insistir.

Me serví un poco de cereal con leche, y me senté para comérmelo. Aunque en realidad no tenía mucha hambre, y sólo lo revolví por un rato, muy metida en mis pensamientos. Entonces noté que ya me estaba retrasando, así que deje el casi intacto cereal y salí de la cocina para agarrar mis cosas, me colgué la mochila al hombro y me puse mi chamarra.

Cuando salí, el frió clima de Forks me pegó, aunque yo apenas me inmute.

Me metí a mi camioneta y me dirigí al instituto algo desanimada.

Llegué y aparque en el lugar mas alejado. Los estudiantes ya se dirigían a sus clases, me bajé de la camioneta con cuidado, y me dirigí al interior del instituto. No presté mucha atención a lo que me rodeaba.

— ¡Bella!

EscuchÉ que me llamaban, me giré para ver quien era,y me encontré con Angela que se dirigía hacia mi.

Cuando llegó hasta mi me dio una cálida sonrisa, pero pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos. Ella, aparte de Charlie, era una de los pocas personas que se preocupaban por mi y estaba agradecida por ello, pero a la vez me entristecía; no valia la pena. Cuando se enteró de lo de... él, me estuvo apoyando y animando los días que le siguieron a su partida. Lo bueno de todo esto fue que no me pidió explicaciones aunque pareció sorprenderse mucho.

— Hola, Angela —dije intentando sonreir también, fallé.

— Creo que nos toca la misma clase, ¿vamos? —dijo. Asentí, y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase. Cuando llegamos el profesor acababa de llegar, me separé de Angela para irme a sentar a mi lugar. Unos instantes después, el maestro cerró la puerta y comenzó a dar la clase. Pero yo sólo escuchaba la mitad de lo que decía, el instituto era tan tedioso...

Ya me había acostumbrado a estar todas las clases con él. Y como no prestaba mucha atención a las clases mis notas habían bajado. Esa era otra de las cosas que Charlie me reprochaba, y yo también.

Y así las clases pasaron rápidamente, sin pena ni gloria. Ningún suceso importante. Aburridas, como siempre. Y con ello, llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Me encontré con Angela en uno de los pasillos y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre. Con Mike, Ben, Jessica, Lauren... Ni siquiera sabía porque me seguía sentando con ellas, Mike y Ben eran agradables conmigo, bueno en realidad Mike era un poco fastidioso. Pero estaba mucho mejor que las otras dos, que hacían como si no estuviera aquí, supongo que les daba pena. Era por Angela, la única de mis "amigas" que me seguía hablando, ahí se demostraba quienes eran los verdaderos amigos.

Ellos comenzaron a hacer la acostumbrada platica, en la que yo nunca participaba.

— ¿No vas a comer nada? —me preguntó Angela.

— Solo tomaré refresco —dije, señalando la lata.

La destape y bebí un poco de su contenido, después la deje en la mesa y me puse a jugar con la tapa del envase. Lauren y Jessica siguieron cotilleando, Ben, Mike y Angela platicaban de otras cosas, yo ajena a sus conversaciones seguía jugando con la tapa, algo distraída y aburrida.

Lauren y Jessica soltaron grititos de admiración, no puse mucha atención hasta que Jessica dijo:

— ¡Miren a los chicos nuevos!

Jessica señalaba a algún punto de la cafetería, sentí como todos se giraban para mirar a donde Jessica señalaba. No supe porque, pero levanté la mirada para ver la mano de Jessica que señalaba hacia las puertas sin ningún disimulo. Simplemente no sé que me dio, pero miré con un poco de curiosidad a la personas que señalaba. Extraño.

Y entonces los ví.

**-------------------------------------**

**N**ota **d**e **A**utor:

•Aquí voy... con otra publicación mía...

•Ok, esto es una mierda. A mi no me gusto mucho, lo escribí hace tiempo pero... No se, no sabia si subirlo o no, pero bueno La idea... también la tenia desde hace muuuucho tiempo, tal vez sea una idiotez pero que mas da xD. Critiquenlo, diganme si por lo menos es un poco pasable porque bueno no es, desde luego. Fue por eso que lo publique y creo que me da un poco de vergüenza. (Perdonen si hay por ahí alguna estupidez o incoherencia).

.... Aparte de que ya extrañaba que comentaran mis historias (¿o locuras?), dado que con la otra ya me trabe, decidí publicar otra... xD Porque no se van a deshacer facilmente de mi... xD

•**El titulo de la historia y de los capítulos son de mis canciones favoritas. ¿de cuál banda? Adivinenlo :D**

•¿Review? Hum... Ya sabes para que miento... Te adoraría si me dejaras un lindo review (En el buen sentido, claro) Y si no quieres... pues que mal :(

L. Jact

**_A_**_lles Ist Gut Solange Du Reich Bist!_


	2. Messenger

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Steph Meyer, que mas quisiera yo. Yo solo me dedico a escribir marihuandas, sin animo de lucro, solo satisfacción personal. Excepto Nick.

Gomenasai ^^ (por la tardanza xDD)

**M**isery **I**s **A ****B**utterfly

**C**apitulo 2

**M**essenger

**-------------------------------------**

_**E**_staban entrando a la cafetería, todo el mundo se les quedo viendo cuando entraron pero ellos hicieron como que no se daban cuenta.

Los miré asombrada. Eran cinco. Tres chicos y dos chicas. Todos eran iguales de hermosos, perfectos y pálidos.

Pero esa no fue la razón por la que me les quede viendo como idiota. El que fueran guapisimos en ese momento no me importaba en lo absoluto. Ellos eran vampiros. De nuevo había vampiros en Forks. Wow.

Esto me sorprendía realmente. Aparte de que pensé que no volvería a ver vampiros, era la primera vez que veía vampiros iguales a los Cullen. Porque era obvio que eran vampiros. Pálidos. Ojerosos. Ojos dorados.

Observé con los ojos muy abiertos como ellos, sin mirar a nadie, se dirigían a la mesa que antes ocupaban los Cullen. Y entonces, uno de ellos, el que íba hasta el último y que estaba solo, miró hacia nuestra mesa y por unos instantes nuestras miradas se encontraron. Apartó mi vista rápidamente, pero alcancé a ver como levantaba levemente su ceja perfecta. Seguro se preguntaba porque me le había quedado viendo como una idiota, me imaginé la expresión que pude haber tenido y me avergoncé un poco.

No me aguanté y eché un vistazo rápido a su mesa, ellos ignoraban a los demás, estaban en lo suyo. Los observé disimuladamente. Los podía ver perfectamente a todos, pues no estábamos muy lejos de su mesa. Uno me daba un poco la espalda, pero aun así podía verlo bien; tenía el cabello oscuro, corto y apuntando hacia todos lados y apretaba la mano en la mesa de una chica sentada a su ladoa la que su sedoso cabello café oscuro le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía puesta una diadema color azul que combinaba perfectamente con su atuendo, estaba maquillada levemente, resaltando aun mas su belleza. Ella charlaba con una chica que tenía en frente, esa chica tenía el cabello del mismo tono que el mío, pero le llegaba casi a la cintura y lo adornaba un sencillo, pero lindo, broche del lado derecho. Junto a ella había un chico de cabello negro lo tenía un poco mas largo que el otro y ligeramente peinado; ellos también estaban tomados de la mano.

Y por último el extraño chico que estaba al otro extremo de la mesa. Su cabello era largo, despeinado y alborotado, le llegaba más o menos hasta la nuca y era de color castaño claro. Golpeaba la mesa con los dedos distraídamente, tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la cafetería, no supe porque pero me le quede viendo por unos momentos, y entonces debió haber notado que lo veía porque su mirada se encontró con la mía. Yo de inmediato la aparté y entonces extrañamente me sonrojé.

Genial. Ya me había cachado dos veces mirándolo. ¿Que estaría pensando de mi? Supongo que me gustaba o algo así, era lo más obvio. Idiota. Podía sentir el calor de mis mejillas y era extraño, porque hacía mucho que no me sonrojaba.

— Son guapos, ¿verdad? —me dijo Jessica sorprendiéndome. Me había hablado. Supuse se había dado cuenta de como me les había quedado viendo. Me encogí de hombros. Eso era lo que menos me importaba en este momento. Pude ver como Jessica y Lauren intercambiaban una mirada y sonreían y luego volvían a mirar a los chicos nuevos; practicamente se los comían con la mirada. Ángela me dirigió una mirada significativa y rodó los ojos. No volví a mirar a su mesa, temía que de nuevo aquel chico me sorprendiera mirándolos.

Unos cuantos minutos después el timbre sonó anunciando las clases. Me tocaba Biología, así que antes de que Mike se ofreciera para acompañarme o algún otro, me pare y me dirigí a la clase. Cuando llegue ahí ya varios alumnos habían entrado y también estaba el profesor Banner. Me fui directamente a mi lugar. Menos mal que no compartía con nadie la mesa de laboratorio desde que él se había ido. Me senté, saqué mis útiles y en lo que empezaba la clase me puse a garabatear en mi cuaderno algo distraída. Poco después deje aquello y levante la vista para ver si faltaba mucho, y entonces lo vi.

Aquel chico extraño que me había sorprendido mirándolo, estaba allí, con el profesor Banner. Supuse ya le había firmado su papel, porque le estaba indicando donde sentarse. Grandioso. Yo era la única que no tenía compañero de laboratorio.

— Puede sentarse con la Señorita Swan —dijo el profesor Banner señalandome. Los dos nos miramos y me pregunté que expresión tendría en ese momento, porque mientras se dirigía hacia mi, fruncía un poco el ceño y como que quería sonreír. Bajé la mirada hacia mi cuaderno y sentí como el se sentaba a mi lado.

La clase finalmente comenzó, y fijé mi vista hacia el frente, por primera vez tratando de prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor. Algunas veces pude sentir su mirada sobre mi ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué me miraba tanto? Aun así no lo volví a mirar. Por suerte la clase no duro mucho para mi. En cuanto sonó el timbre, me paré de mi asiento y recogí mis cosas; ni siquiera sabía porque me comportaba así pero ese chico me ponía nerviosa. Me dirigí a mi otra clase, sólo había tres chicos ahí, ninguno me miro cuando entre al aula, era invisible para ellos. Me fui a sentar a mi lugar e hice lo mismo que la clase pasada, saqué mi cuaderno, sólo que esta vez no me puse a garabatear. Miré fijamente el cuaderno sin saber que hacer. Entonces sentí como alguien se sentaba junto a mi, esto me sorprendió, pues nadie se sentaba jamas ahí, donde solía sentarse él. Y entonces lo ví de nuevo, a aquel chico, del que aun no sabía su nombre.

— ¿Que...? ¿Porque...? —dije, pero me callé. Ni modo que le preguntara porque se había sentado junto a mi, sonaría muy grosera.

— No quiero estar cerca de las chicas —dijo en voz baja, adivinando lo que íba a decir. Su voz era hermosa, músical, como todas las de los vampiros. No sé porque me sorprendió. Me fije en que eramos los mas alejados de todos los alumnos y pude ver como algunas chicas me dirigían miradas de desden, suspire internamente. No dije nada. Me puse de nuevo a garabatear en mi cuaderno, estaba harta de eso, pero quería hacer algo en lo que llegaba el maestro.

— Así que... ¿Eres Isabella? —dijo despues de unos minutos.

— Sí, pero prefiero Bella —contesté. Me atreví a mirarlo, ni siquiera se porque lo hice. Me sonreía mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Asintió. Su actitud me extrañaba. ¿Porque me hablaba? Se suponía que los vampiros trataban de mantenerse aislados de los humanos para protegerse. Para que no los descubrieran. Así era como había actuado él cuando nos habíamos conocido.

— Bella —repitió él, asintiendo.— Yo soy Nick —añadio y mostró una sonrisa perfecta y deslumbradora. Yo no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, y aunque fue leve y tímida, me sorprendí por esto pues hacía mucho que no sonreía. Pero entonces el profesor hizo su aparición, acabando la poca conversación que habíamos tenido. Aunque la clase era muy tediosa, me dediqué a tomar notas para tener algo que hacer. Y por fin, sonó la campana finalizando la clase, él agarró sus cosas y salio rápidamente del aula, yo me puse a recoger mis cosas y salí tranquilamente para hacer algo de tiempo.

Y así, las clases pasaron rápidamente, para mi suerte. Lo único que quería era irme a casa para poder estar sola y pensar en mi perdición, como hacía todos los días... El timbre sonó, finalizando mi tortura. Salí del aula y caminé distraida por los pasillos, y me encontré con Ángela.

— Hola —dijo cuando me vió. Le sonreí como respuesta, no sabía porque, pero hoy había sonreído demasiadas veces. Nos encaminamos al aparcamiento, pasando entre la multitud de estudiantes. Ángela venía hablando sobre algunos trabajos que le habían dejado en sus clases, aunque yo no ponía mucha atención, pues estaba ocupada buscando a unas personas... Y entonces ubiqué dos autos que resaltaban demasiado, me extraño el no haberlos visto cuando había llegado, supuse que no era muy extraño. Andaba perdida en mi mundo. Era un Lamborghini Murciélago negro y un Lamborghini Gallardo azul oscuro, era de esperarse, debían ser de ellos. Y entonces ellos salieron y se dirigieron a sus autos, indiferentes a que casi todos en el aparcamiento se les habían quedado viendo.

— ¿A quién miras, Bella? —preguntó Ángela, una de las pocas personas que no se habían quedado como idiotas viendolos. Era discreta.

— Eh... —dije, mirándolos todavía.

— Oh —dijo cuando comprendió que miraba.

— Me dan curiosidad —dije encogiendome de hombros para quitarle importancia. Me despedí de Ángela y me dirigí a mi vergonzoso camión, antes de abrir la puerta, eche una ojeada hacia atrás y entonces lo vi, a Nick. Estaba recargado en el que debía ser su auto; el Lamborghini Murciélago. Había diversión en sus ojos, pero también fruncía el ceño. Raro. ¿Qué? ¿Le divertía mi porquería de auto? Aparte la mirada, me subí con cuidado al auto, y con un ruido sordo cerré la puerta.

En el trayecto a mi casa, no hubo ningún incidente. Espera, ¿que incidente podría haber? Cuando llegué, me puse a prepararle la cena a Charlie, yo no tenía mucha hambre así que solo comí unos cuantos bocados y subí a mi habitación, me recoste en mi cama y me puse a pensar...

**-------------------------------------**

**N**ota **d**e **A**utor:

•**Antes que nada:** Perdonen el capítulo, es una porquería... (Sí, lo se en todas mis historias digo lo mismo, no se a que se debera) Se debe a que andaba sin inspiración (como lo podrán notar), y me puse a escribir a la fuerza (cosa que no se debe hacer) pense que así mi musa llegaría... pero Nay... O_o No es muy interesante, pero aun así creo que mientras escribo esto me empiezan a llegar ideas para la historia!! xD Y me acabo de dar cuenta que esta linda notita de autor, se esta haciendo más grande que el mendigo capítulo! ¿Pueden creerlo?

•Bueno, en fin, gracias por sus lindos rewies! Ya saben lo que significa para nosotros los que pretendemos y soñamos con ser escritores jojo, no es cierto, pero en serio merci beacoup

•Espero no tardarme demasiado (noten el sarcasmo), pues pienso reescribir la introducción de este fic, pues lo leí y vi unas tantas incoherencias... Gracias pro decirmelo ^^

•**El titulo de la historia y de los capítulos son de mis canciones favoritas. ¿de cuál banda? Adivinenlo :D**

•Bueno, ya no los aburro, cuidense mucho y les agradecería mucho si dejaran reviews... **¿Ven el botoncito verde de ahí? Denle click, y dejen review, que es gratis**. ^_^

**L**. Jact

**_A_**_lles Ist Gut Solange Du Wild Bist!_


	3. Melody

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Steph Meyer, que mas quisiera yo. Yo solo me dedico a escribir marihuandas, sin animo de lucro, solo satisfacción personal. Excepto Nick y los otros chicos. xD

_Merci, merci, merci, et merci encor_e ^^ (Por los rewies xDD)

Y... aquí vamos con otro "capítulo"

**M**isery **I**s **A ****B**utterfly

**C**apitulo 3

**M**elody

**-------------------------------------**

**M**e desperté sobresaltada en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera había sentido cuando me había quedado dormida. Que raro. Era una suerte que ya estaba amaneciendo. Me levanté aun con la ropa de ayer puesta, me di una ducha rápida, me cambie y baje para "desayunar". Charlie estaba allí tomandose un cáfe. Lo saludé con un seco "Hola" y me serví un tazón de cereal, pude sentir como Charlie mi miraba, como lo hacía cada vez que me veía. Mantuve la vista fija en el plato y comí un poco, al menos más que ayer. Unos minutos después él se levantó.

— Tengo que irme —dijo, alcé la vista mientras él dejaba sus trastes en el fregadero.— Te veo...

Pero no termino la frase, sacudió la cabeza y salió de la cocina. Comí un poco más y decidí irme al instituto, cogí mis cosas y me metí a mi "camioneta" . Como era de costumbre cuando llegué, no había muchos coches en el aparcamiento. Sólo algunos grupitos de amigos estaban recargados en los autos. Yo decidí quedarme en el auto pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Y entonces dos lujosos autos se deslizaron por el aparcamiento y pronto ocuparon dos lugares vacíos, no muy lejos de mí. Los observé mientras se bajaban de sus autos con su gran elegancia y luego se iban hacia el edificio ignorando a los demás chicos. Dentro de mi auto suspire mientras miraba sus autos, después no se cuanto tiempo reaccioné y me bajé del auto con la mochila en mi hombro.

El frío clima me azotó en ucanto salí pero apenas y me inmuté. Seguí caminando como si nada hasta meterme y caminé por los pasillos esquivando a la muchedumbre, hasta que llegue a mi locker. Íba a sacar algunas cosas que necesitaba para la clase que me tocaba en este momento.

— Hola —dijo una voz a la vez familiar y a la vez desconocida, sobresaltandome y haciendo que tirara algunos libros que traía en el brazo. Pero no me importo. Me giré para encontrarme con el chico de ayer, Nick. Lo miré por un momento, estaba tan... Quite esos estúpidos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Íba a agacharme para recogerlos, pero cuando miré al suelo ya no estaban...

— Lo siento, ¿te asusté? —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me tendía los libros. ¡Que rápido! Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

— Ahm... No... No... —dije sacudiendo la cabeza, volviendome hacia el locker, sonrojada. ¿Me estaba sonrojando? Aunque a decir verdad me había asustado, como estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos... — ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté mientras disque sacaba mis cosas.

— Solo saludaba —dijo encogiendose de hombros. Levanté una ceja, mirandolo de reojo. Cerré la puerta del locker, y carraspeé antes de volverme.

— Ehh... Bueno, entonces... te veo después —dije despidiendome. Él asintió. Me giré para irme a mi clase cuando:

— Espera, —dijo detrás de mi. Me detuvé y me giré—. ¿qué clase te toca?

— Hum... Historia —respondí. Historia, genial. Una clase muy interesante.

— Oh, a mi también, parece que compartiremos otra clase —dijo mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

— Si, supongo —dije un tanto confusa.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? —me preguntó, lo que me sorprendio aún más. ¿Qué quería de mi? ¿Porque estaba siendo tan amable? ¿Por qué se acercaba? ¿Sospechaba que sabía acerca de ellos?

Él notó mi sorpresa y confusión porque sonrió con algo de diversión — Vamos, ¿no quieres acompañar al chico nuevo? —bromeó, yo levanté las cejas.— Todas aquí quieren hacerlo —dijo encogiendose de hombros. No pude evitar sonreir un poco, algo divertida.

— Está bien —dije, y nos dirigimos hacia la clase. En el camino pude ver que la mayoría de las chicas se nos quedaban viendo, a Nick se lo comían con los ojos y le coqueteaban. A mi, me fulminaban con la mirada y hacian como que era invisible. De reojo mire a Nick, y pude ver que esto no le agradaba demasiado, las ignoraba olimpicamente.

Llegamos al salón y el profesor aún no estaba, pero ya había algunas chicas y chicos, cuando entramos algunos se nos quedaron viendo, supuse que estaban sorprendidos de que estuviera con él o algo así. Me dirigí al lugar donde me sentaba y dejé mis libros sobre la silla, colgué la mochila en la silla y me senté. Vi que él se sentó a unas cuantas sillas lejos de mi, parecía incomodo y fastidiado. No parecía agradarle mucho que digamos la atención de las chicas.

La clase como de costumbre... fue aburrida. Y para mi mala suerte se paso leentamente, intentaba ponerle atención pero en estos momentos no me importaba mucho la literatura, era lo último en lo que pensaba. Tenía otras cosas más en la cabeza, o a alguien más en la cabeza. Juegueteaba con mi lápiz con la vista al frente, fingiendo estar poniendo mucha atención a lo leía el maestro. Me aburrí y lo deje, suspiré internamente y entonces dirigí mi mirada hacia el chico que estaba a tres lugares de mi. Estaba inexpresivo, con la mirada perdida, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar. Aunque seguramente debía ser así, para los vampiros debía ser demasiado tedioso el tener que venir al instituto. Pero parecía como si estuviera atendiendo y en realidad le interesara la clase, eran tan buenos fingiendo... Y entonces mis pensamientos se fueron a esa persona que tanto... ¿odiaba? Uff, en fin me estaba volviendo loca.

Tiempo después la campana sonó, finalizando la tan entretenida e interesante clase de Historia, me colgué la mochila en el hombro y me fui a mi siguiente clase; Español. Puaj. Que flojera. Aunque últimamente todo me daba flojera debído a mi apatía por todo. Íba metida en mis pensamientos (como siempre), que no me fije en que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien y entonces tire los libros que traía en el brazo... de nuevo.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —dijo una voz preciosa. Me agache rápidamente para recogerlos y cuando me volví a poner de pie, me encontre con uno de los rostros mas hermosos que podían haber, y hablando de rostros hermosos... sentí algo extraño en mi pecho.

— No, no importa —musité, aun mirandola. Era una de los chicos que había visto ayer en la cafetería, una de ellos. Tenía un hermoso y sedoso cabello café oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, adornado con una diadema como ayer, pero esta vez era morada. Como su blusa y aretes. Era tan perfecta. Aún no me acostumbraba a esa perfección. Ella me sonrió, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Esto solo me hizo sentir mucho peor, no soportaba tanta perfección, ya no. Estaba harta de ello. De esos seres tan perfectos.

— Oh, creo que eras la chica que estaba con mi hermano, no?

— ¿Tu hermano?

— Si, Nick —dijo ella sonriendo. ¿Su hermano?

— Eh.. sí.

— Soy Vanessa —dijo extendiendome su mano; pálida y obviamente fría. Sin saber porque extendí mi mano, y se la estreché, no sentí ningún tipo de estremecimiento, ya me había acostumbrado tanto a ese tacto suave y frío...

— Bella —dije, sin apartar la mirada.

— Encantada de conocerte, Bella —dijo, y me dedico otra sonrisa radiante—. Entonces... te veré después —se despidió y se marchó. Yo hice lo mismo, pero en dirección contraria.

Entonces llegó la hora del almuerzo. Llegué a la cafetería y fui por una manzana y de nuevo una soda como era de costumbre, no tenía mucha hambre. Me dirigí a la mesa de siempre donde se sentaban mis "amigos", cuando me senté Jessica y Lauren me ignoraron como era de costumbre. Ángela, Ben y Mike me saludaron y empezaron a platicar sus cosas, yo como siempre, quedé fuera de la platica. Me empecé a comer mi manzana mientras miraba como charlaban, a la vez que me sumía en mis pensamientos.

— He averigüado sus nombres, aunque no resultan ser muy amigables —empezó a decir Jessica. No tuvó que decir a quienes se refería, porque todos ya lo sabíamos; era obvio. Metiche. ¿Por qué no se metía en sus propios asuntos? Fácil, porque le gustaba estar fregando en la vida de los demás. Me pregunté porque habría dicho eso que no son muy amigables.

— ¿Por qué no son amigables? ¿Has hablado con ellos al menos? —cuestionó Ángela. Espera... ¿Ángela?

— Hmm, no... pero me han dicho que no hablan con nadie —contestó Jessica no muy contenta, rodé los ojos. Solo eran puros chismes. Bueno, tal vez era verdad porque no querían socializar con la gente, pero me chocaba que Jessica empezara a contar cosas sin saber.— Aparte esas chicas parecen creerse que ni el suelo las merecé, solo con verlas...—sacudió la cabeza.

— La chica del cabello hasta la cintura es Anette, la de la diadema es Vanessa. El chico de pelo negro es Markus, el de cafe oscuro es Zack y el chico de castaño oscuro es Nick —continuó Lauren, vaya, si que se sabían el chisme. Las dos suspiraron. Si tan sólo supieran que estaban oyendo las estupideces que decían, cerrarían sus lindas bocas. Sólo hacían el ridículo. Me reí un poco ante esto sin poder evitarlo y todos en la mesa se me quedaron viendo, hacía una eternidad que no me reía de algo. No pude evitar sonrojarme, ¿que más iba a hacer? E hice como si no estuvieran allí.

Suspiré internamente, una vez que me dejaron de prestar atención y volvieron a sus tonterías. Así estaba mucho mejor. Sonó la campana y agradecí infinitamente que terminara el almuerzo, ya estaba hastiada de tantas cursilerias y bobadas que estaban diciendo esas dos chicas. como si ellos les fueran a poner un poco de atención...

**----------------------------------**

Era de noche y ya estaba en mi casa. Acaba de terminar de preparle la cena a Charlie y yo como de costumbre no había comido nada. En estos momentos no tenía nada, absolutamente nada nada que hacer y eso era muy aburrido. Ni siquiera tenía sueño. Vaya mierda. Que aburridos se me habían vuelto los días desde que ya no tenía su compañia... El tiempo se pasaba lentamente, como si fuera a proposito para recordarme lo infeliz y aburrida que era mi vida. ¿Qué podía ponerme a hacer en estos momentos? Facilísimo. Pensar en él. Sumirme en mis recuerdos y deseos para imaginarme que estaba aquí. Menuda estúpidez. Pero aún así... lo hice.

Como todas las noches, me pregunté que estaría haciendo en estos momentos. En donde estaría... y cual estaría siendo su entretenimiento en estos momentos. ¿Ya me habría olvidado? ¿habría pensando en mi alguna vez desde que se fue? Esas preguntas siempre venían a mi cabeza, atormentandome y hundiendome más en este abismo. No podía evitarlo. Era como si me gustara sufrir o algo así.

Y luego, el que esta nueva familia de vampiros se había venido a vivir aquí, durante estos momentos en que lo estaba pasando tan mal... no era de mucha ayuda para poder alejar mis pensamientos de el. Me dolía muchisimo que estuvieran aquí, no sabía porque pero cada vez que los veía sentía una nostalgia terrible y ganas de llorar, y eso que apenas tenía dos días de conocerlos... ¿Cuanto tiempo podría soportar esto?

**-------------------------------------**

**N**ota **d**e **A**utor:

•Sip, joder, que este es el capítulo, no miren al fic feo. No es una broma. Este es el capítulo, vaya mierda. Me animan mucho sus rewies y el que me digan que mi historia no esta tan mal, pero no se! Y lo veo malo (que lástima por mi), es que no tengo inspiración, es por eso que tal vez encontrarán algunas idioteces o cosas que no vienen al caso por allí, como los últimos parrafos xD

•Bue... solo espero que pronto venga la estúpida inspiración porque ya me esta cansando! ¡No puedo escribir ningún fic! Ayy, bueno, perdonenme por el cap, aún así me gustaría que me dijeran si les gusto (sería un milagro xD) o no les gusto, ya saben jitomatazos o _howlers_ o si quieren un _Avada Kedavra_ para que ya deje de molestar ;)

•**El titulo de la historia y de los capítulos son de mis canciones favoritas. ¿de cuál banda? Adivinenlo :D**

•Bueno, ya no los aburro, cuidense mucho y les agradecería mucho si dejaran reviews... **¿Ven el botoncito verde de ahí? Denle click, y dejen review, que es gratis**. ^_^

**L**. Jact

**_A_**_lles Ist Gut Solange Du Wild Bist!_


End file.
